<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin spice shouldn’t exist (but then I never would have meet you) by The_GarbageWillDo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030781">Pumpkin spice shouldn’t exist (but then I never would have meet you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GarbageWillDo/pseuds/The_GarbageWillDo'>The_GarbageWillDo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ben hates pumpkin spice, F/M, Modern AU, Summer!Rey, Winter!Ben, background Finn/Rose, so does Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GarbageWillDo/pseuds/The_GarbageWillDo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Been working on this for a while, but I may still not sure I’m happy with it, but if I dm this post now, I’ll never post. Sooo…</p><p>This is a oneshot fic, unless people want me their continue.</p><p>Tbh, i still don’t know how to summarize things, soo…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin spice shouldn’t exist (but then I never would have meet you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben has never been a fan of autumn. He never understood the sudden fascination mortals had for pumpkin spice, pumpkin spiced coffee, muffins, candles, and anything and everything else they could possibly flavor with it. To him, it was disgusting. Even some of the autumn Sprits agreed and claimed to have no part in it, which was a lie. It didn’t matter though, because soon it would be winter, and that meant hot chocolate and peppermint. It was the only time of the year that made sense, which makes sense considering he takes part in creating it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today he was leaving the mortal world to return home to prepare for winter. It was something he both looked forward to and dreaded all at once. The man, if you could even call him that. The being that resided over winter was horrible, evil, and as harsh and unforgiving as the blizzards he could create just by blinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">On the day of his departure from his life in the mortal world, he was in a hurry, late as usual. In his rush he met a girl, or rather ran into her causing her to spill her latte on herself, and him, and best of all, it was of course, pumpkin spice. He was prepared to yell at the idiot who had the audacity to not only drink that hideous concoction, but to then spill it on him meaning he would have to smell pumpkin spice on his entire journey. When he looked up to confront her however he stopped himself. He knew who she was, not personally, he knew her better than the others though. He knew how she became what she was, and maybe What he did notice was the fact that she still had a cup in her hand with the name </span> <span class="s2">Rey </span> <span class="s1">messily written across it. That was her name. Not her full name, it was Rheina or something similar. But her name wasn’t important, what was important was the fact that the cup with her name, was a peppermint mocha. He made a mental note of her acceptable taste and decided to help he, immediately removing her from his list of people he’d be okay with no longer existing. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry,” she said quietly, anticipating the inevitable outburst he’d soon have. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If there was one thing he was known best for, it’s that you don’t mess with him, another thing he both loved and hated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s my fault, here.” He took off the coat he was wearing; he didn’t really need it, it was mostly for show, and handed it to her. She was completely taken aback by his seemingly kind offer, but skeptical nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>“There has to be some kind of trick to this.”</em> She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine really,” She said dismissively trying to get away as soon as possible. Preferably before she was a human ice sculpture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No, no you’re not, I know who you are, and where you come from. You’re not fine. You’ll freeze. Here, take it.” She paused for a moment. She of course knew who he was. Many of the girls she was forced to be aroundoften talked about him as if he was one of the great Gods. Marveling over his ‘</span> <span class="s2">gorgeous hair’ </span> <span class="s1">blah blah blah… She didn’t however expect him to know her. </span> <span class="s2"><em>‘Maybe he was a great god after all’</em> </span> <span class="s1">she thought but immediately banished the thought. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I–“ she took the coat from him reluctantly, fearing that it was some kind of trick, that once she put it one it’d turn her to ice or something. She took off her coat that was now soaked in that pumpkin spice stuff that Finn and Rose seemed to love so much and quickly put his on. Saying it fit her big would be a grave understatement. But at least it was warm, and thicker than hers, meaning that it was dry on the inside. “Thank you…”she smiled, and he couldn’t help but to smile back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was then that Ben realized what time it was and that he was going to be late, but it was worth it. He’d heard stories about the summer spirits, their smiles more importantly, and now he’d seen one first hand, and to him, dealing with Snoke was worth it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>